


Stevens and his sensitive girlfriend

by That_One_Yaoi_Fangirl101



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Yaoi_Fangirl101/pseuds/That_One_Yaoi_Fangirl101
Summary: Stevens is dating his permanent new girlfriend. One problem is. That she is very sensitive. He quit the tomcattin. But only flirts on his girlfriend. Let's just hope Flute Girl jealousy doesn't ruin their relationship.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After meeting the new shoobie. She suddenly became my girlfriend!"

Stevens haven't been the type of guy a girl should date. But he doesn't bother that. Until a girl bumped into him. He turned to the girl while putting one of his hands on his waist. The girl was new. He could tell by her clothes that's she's not around Norrisville. He insisted to help her around the school.

 

 

-After an hour-

 

 

He was getting close to the female. He laid his hand on her left waist while spraying mint breath spray in his mouth. He turned to the girl who was struggling on math. He chuckled softly and lifted her chin towards him. He smirked and pucker his lips and smooched the girls lips. He found himself on the floor laughing since the girl playfully pushed him. He chuckled and handed his phone number to the girl. He clicked his tongue at her while heading home as the bell rang. The girl went home blushing like a red strawberry. The girl, Emmilee, had just became Stevens girlfriend. At least. I'm going to be happy again. 


End file.
